Ghosts, I Have Been
by Tina-chan
Summary: Okay, most of the fanfic info will change during the story, just to let you know. This is my first fic on this name, so be nice! r/r please!!
1. Chapter 1

Life is an unpredictable thing. You never know if you're going to gain a love, or lose one - If you'll die, or live on. Someone can betray you, or befriend you. But, in the same time, it can be a dangerous adventure, or beautiful, like a swan on a lake. But life will always start at the beginning.  
~*~*~*~  
  
POkay, the beginning is REALLY cheesy, but you have to live with it. Enjoy my first fanfic!! P  
  
P Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ in any way!! I don't own the title either, the author Richard Peck owns it!P  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi made her way to Rei's temple. The wind was strengthening from a nearby storm. She was trying to make it to Rei's temple before the storm came. She hustled up the temple steps. The cherry blossoms swayed back and forth from the wind. It gave the surroundings a ghastly look.   
  
Before Usagi reached the door she heard a rustling behind the temple, then slow chanting met her ears. " What's that? " Usagi ran to the back of the temple. Before she rounded the corner she peeked around the corner. A dark cloaked figure was holding a scroll, much like Rei's. He was chanting something Usagi didn't understand.  
  
She walked around the corner and toward the man. " Are you okay? It's about to rain you should go inside… " Before Usagi could finish he slowly raised his head and stared into Usagi's eyes, at least that's what Usagi thought. He started chanting some more.   
  
This made Usagi uncomfortable. She slowly started to walk back around the corner, her eyes still on the man's. Before she could run around the corner of the temple, a blue flame was fired at her. She screamed, but it was caught in her throat. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami couldn't hear her. There was no help.   
  
The blue flame hit her with a forceful impact. Usagi was slammed against the wall of the temple with so much force she slowly started to grow into a state of unconsciousness. Before she shut her eyes, the man was staring down at her. His face was just a skull, the eyes gone from the sockets.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
P What do you think? Good, bad, really, really sad? Review! You can also give me suggestions and ideas! Ta ta for now! P 


	2. Chapter 2

This is sooo cool! I feel wanted again ^-^. Oky doke, just for a hint, the evil dude is NOT Wiseman, you'll figure out later. Evil right? Okay, our favorite time! Disclaimer time!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ or the title of this story!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. Bright light slowly poured into her vision. She looked around to see that she was floating in the sky.  
  
" What's going on? Where am I? " Suddenly, Usagi remembers the blue flame and the skull person. " Am I dead? "   
  
" Not entirely. "  
  
Usagi turned around fast to see Pluto staring back at her. " Pluto? What do you mean not entirely? "   
  
" You are not dead nor are you alive. I can revive you, but that would put you in a different dimension. Do you accept the offer? Or do you want to stay dead forever? "   
  
Usagi was still. Everything was coming all too fast for her. " I… I don't know. I'll never see my friends, ever again… "  
  
" That's not true. You will see them, but they will not remember you. Their memory has been erased about you from them. I'm sorry. "  
  
A lone tear trickled down her face. It was sad to think someone was dead, never to return again and live out their whole life.   
  
" I have no choice. At least I'll be alive. Can I still henshin? "   
  
" Yes, but not very often. Your energy will be drained by the power of the henshin. It's just like starting out. Take it easy on yourself. " Pluto smiled.   
  
Usagi felt a little happier. If her friends were there, she will always be happy. " Thanks Puu. "  
  
With a wave of Pluto's staff Usagi felt her body disappear into soft glowing sparkles. She felt revived, like starting out again. Or maybe it was a feeling a ghost felt when being freed from it's past life.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Short, ain't it? Don't worry; I'm making another one right after I upload this!! K? Review please!! Oh, and vote who you want Usagi to be with!! I'm really not a good thinker person. Ta ta!  



	3. Chapter 3

Oky doke!! Next chapter!! Enjoy! Oh, I will be adding comments into this, oky doky? They will be inside these little things .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ or the title!!   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Usagi opened her eyes to see a large white building in front of her. She heard something behind her and turned around, just to see Sailor Pluto.   
  
" You will be going here, Orange Star High School That's where Gohan goes, right? , for your studies. You have some money in your pocket and you have a key to an apartment room not too far away from here. Please enjoy yourself; I don't want you to be depressed all your life. "  
  
Usagi smiled. " Don't worry. Anyways, does Rei, Makoto, and everyone else go here? " Pluto nodded. " You'll see them later on Usagi. Have fun, and please study hard! Goodbye Usagi. "   
  
Pluto disappeared into a swirl of purple clouds. When the last of the clouds faded Usagi turned around to here the bell. " I'm late!! Thanks a lot Pluto! " Usagi ran full speed to the double doors of the high school, schedule in hand.   
  
Pluto smiled down at Usagi. " Be careful my Queen. Please be careful. "  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi entered the main office and walked up to the desk. " Um, excuse me. "   
  
A lady that was typing on the schools main computer turned around and smiled. She stood up and walked over. " Hello! Welcome to Orange Star High School! Are you a new student? " Usagi nodded.   
  
" Good! What's you name miss? "   
  
" Usagi Tsukino. "  
  
" Alright… Usagi… Usagi… Ah, here you are. You will be in room 6D2 for homeroom. You better hurry up before you're late. Do you have a schedule? "   
  
Usagi nodded and showed her. The lady checked over it. " Yes, this is all correct information. If you need me for and information or help, my name is Mrs. Odaki. I will be in this office most of the day. Enjoy your stay here! "   
  
" Thank you! Bye! " Usagi walked out the door. When she was out of Mrs. Odaki's view she raced to her homeroom. When she got there, she quietly knocked on the door. She opened the door to see a close filled with people her ages and the teacher. Well, duh, she needs a teacher doesn't she?   
  
The teacher smiled. " You must be Usagi Tsukino, we've been waiting for you. Please try not to be tardy anymore, Ms. Tsukino. My name is Mr. Kasadaki Weird name, isn't it? and I will be your homeroom teacher and English teacher for the year. " He gestured to the back seat.   
  
" Take a seat next to Son Gohan please. " Usagi quietly walked to the back of the room. She sat down and looked over at Gohan. He smiled and waved a little. She quickly turned her attention to the front of the room.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger, huh? I love to torture people ^-^ Review please!! I promise I'll make longer chapters really soon! Ta ta!  



End file.
